A new relationship
by lelo03arialucy
Summary: Jason and aria becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.


**A new relationship**

**I don't own pretty little liars.**

Aria woke up by a buzzing sound next to her. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her own bed but in the bed of her boyfriend who was sleeping soundly next to her.

His arms were wrapped around Aria's naked body as if he would never let her go.

Her mind wandered back to their date last night. It wasn't their first but it was a big success. Jason and Aria were in a relationship for nearly two weeks but they had a secret relationship for two years before alison went missing and after that, everything between them fell apart and Aria left for a year.

They couldn't admin their relationship beforebecause of Alison. She would have killed them. She was very manipulating and mean, if something wasn't the way she wanted it, but nobody would have said anyhing against her. Alison would be definitly furious if she found out about her brother and best friend dating.

Aria was secretly proud of having kept a secret from Alison, because alison knew everything and could lie really good.

But Aria didn't want a secret relationship anymore. She had enough of them for a lifetime and after her last with her teacher whom she had met before they knew that they would be teacher and student.

She just wanted to life a normal life as an 16 years old teenager. Jason was only three years older than her and that's nothing to the seven years between her and Ezra.

They could finally go out inpuplic without being afraid of getting caught. They could hold hands and kiss in puplic as well as showing everyone else that the other one was taken.

Last night they decided to start telling people about them. They wanted to start with Aria's best friends and their partners the next day on a long planned trip to a lake. Jason was already in the group because he was Spencers halfbrother. Aria was a little nervous but Spencer is a more understanding and accepting friend/sister than Alison was. Later that day they wanted to tell Aria's parents.

They chose to not tell them aabout their first relationship, that was staying a secret from everyone besides them for now.

Aria was interrupted from her thoughts as she realised that Jason was slowly starting to kiss her neck upwards. He reached her mouth and kissed her lovingly. He whispered against her soft lips: „good mornig beautiful", arias smile grew wider as she replied:" it definitly is", before she kissed him back with much passion. He responded almost immitadly by grabbing her hips and Aria changed her position so that she was now straddeling him. She could feel his hard member and let out a giggle before kissing him again. They made out and she began to grind against him. He let out a groan and they continued.

The buzzing continued too and Aria realized that it was her phone and tried to ignore it.

At the Hastings:

The girls were all there with their partners waiting for Jason and Aria. They had no idea where they were and were starting to get annoyed, because non of them were answering their phones.

Spencer just announced that she would drive to Aria to get her and would get Jason on the way back to her house as Hanna interrupted her:" You don't need to do that, cause I can see them", Spencer was confused because she didn't know why they would be together at Jasons. His house was next to hers and she could see through her window in his bedroom but normaly his blinds were closed.

She walked to the window and saw what Hanna meant. Spencer let out a gasp and with that she got the attention from everyone else and soon they were all standing at her window watching Jason and Aria making out and getting on.

At Jasons:

Aria was annoyed that her phone didn't stop. She got up and tried to reach her phone as Jason grabbed her hip and gently pushed her back on his hips. Aria smiled at him while holding the phone in her hand and answered the incoming call.

„Hello?"

„Aria? It's Emily"

„what's going on?"

„I just wanted to warn you before having sex with Jason again", by that Aria let out a gasp and put the phone on speaker. She tried to tell her that it wasn't that way but she struggeled with forming words.

„Don't try to decline it. We all see you through Spencer's windows. Looks like you didn't turn out the blinds last night.", Jason nor Aria were able to say anything cause they were too shocked about the fact that their friends were watching them.

„you should get ready and come over here. You have some serious explainig to do."

The pair said their goodbyes and Jason went to close the blinds while Aria left for the bathroom. They both got ready in a record time. Both too scared of the reaction from their friends.

They didn't talk much in that time. Jason stopped Aria before they reached Spencer's house. He could tell how nervous aria was.

„Everything is going to be okay. You don't need to be afraid. These are our friends.

Aria answered him with a smile and a kiss. „Thanks", she whispered in his ear. A smile formed in Jason's face. Aria took a deep breath and entered the house, Jason followed close behind. They were greet with smiling, surprised and confused faces.

**That was my first story i've ever written. Please review and tell me what you thought. Should I continue this? English isn't my first language so I would be very happy if someone wants to be my beta.**


End file.
